


Thanks

by itstimetotimetravel



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Blood Loss, Confused MacGyver, Drugged MacGyver, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt MacGyver, Papa Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 21:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10816686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itstimetotimetravel/pseuds/itstimetotimetravel
Summary: Mac wakes up, but his brain isn't exactly firing on all cylinders.  Fortunately for him, Jack never leaves him alone for long.





	Thanks

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Wolfypuppypiles's awesome work, "No bombs for Mac, unless he's with Jack"
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/10734900/chapters/23791887

Mac was excessively warm. Agitated, he squirmed around and reluctantly opened his eyes.

There was a chair and a gray wall and an iron maiden poster and a bent up internal component to an AK-47 lying on the floor half under the bed he was currently trapped in.

Mac fingers tightened on the blankets surrounding him, and he took breath after breath of too little oxygen. He tried to push the oppressive blankets off himself and ended up all together way too light headed with one leg tangled and half the blankets on the floor.

He spun his head around frantically; he wasn't even sure what he was looking for. His eyes landed on the only egress: a wooden door on the opposite side of the room. His eyes fell to the handle, some silver number with mismatched screws. He felt a sense a deja vu and became transfixed with it.

After several moments, his light headedness had substantially diminished, though his heart was still pounding in his ears.

It occurred to Mac that it would be simple to unscrew the handle and dismantle any lock inside it, freeing himself from … where ever he was.

With a rush of certainty, he threw himself off the bed and proceeded to fall flat on his face.

Nose stinging and fear blossoming, Mac felt his eyes water. He pulled in a very wet and loud gasp and a small nagging part of his brain wondered what the hell was wrong with him.

A sudden banging from near his head startled the crap out of Mac and he instinctively pulled into a protective position.

It took several seconds for him to realize someone was gently rubbing his shoulder. He peaked an eye open and was greeted by carpet.

“Hey, buddy, you shouldn't be getting out of bed yet.”

Mac blinked a few times. Dark hair and worried brows found their way into Mac’s vision.

“Jack?” Mac heard his own voice, and grimaced at how lost it sounded.

Jack smiled at him. “Yeah buddy, I’m here.” He laid down on the carpet next to Mac. “And I’m really beginning to doubt the doctor who released you from the hospital.”

“Is this your apartment?” Mac glanced around with his eyes, a bit cautious of moving his head again.

“Yeah, Mac, don’t you remember? You’ve been here plenty of times.” He started getting up. “Let’s get you back to bed, okay?”

Mac didn't say anything, but eventually he gave a little nod. Before he knew it Jack was gingerly picking him up bridal style.

He stared up at Jack and felt a rush of … well, of love and relief. A blanket found its way up to his shoulders and Mac realized he was already laying down again.

Jack was futzing with the blankets and murmured, “Those drugs really did a number on you, huh?” He gave Mac a tight smile.

“Jack?” The older man looked up at him. “Thanks.”


End file.
